The Side You Never Knew
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: Strange things are happening to one of the former Guardians, and it's nothing good. When WITCH tries to discover what's wrong, they unravel a distrubing truth. Can they save their friend before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Generation Next

Preview

BOOM!!

Lightning flashed across the darkened sky as the story continued.

People were running into building or cars to get out of the pouring rain. A little house stood in the center of the neighborhood. A girl was standing, looking outside at the frightening weather. Then it happened.

Her heart began to accelerate. Her body began to shake. Her pupils narrowed and her iris grew large. She bared her teeth angrily. A blood-curling growl erupted from her throat.

Suddenly a woman's voice disrupted the silence.

"Cassidy, come down here now! Your food's getting cold!"

The girl's eyes changed back to normal. She turned around and shouted, "I'm coming!" Then she looked at her reflection in the glass.

"No, please, don't let it happen. Not now."

"CASSIDY!!" Emily cried from downstairs.

"COMING!! Gosh! Don't I have a right to stay upstairs a bit?" Cassidy shouted, annoyed.

"Not if your dinner's getting cold! Now, hurry up! I don't want it turning into ice!"

Cassidy glance back at the window, and then ran downstairs.

End of Preview

Chapter 1's deadline is May 14th.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This chapter is kind of dull, but it's the best I can do since I have a writer's block. That's my problem sadly. I have a brillant idea in mind, and I plan what the climax is going to be, but as to what leads up to it, I have no clue. I could use some help.**

" . . . Since last night's storm, things appear calm today, with partly cloudy skies and tempatures near the 60s," the anchorman said on the TV.

Will leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh. Things always go havic when it's calm, she thought snuffly.

She turned her head slightly to gaze out at the window.

Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day, she song to herself as she watched the heavy looking clouds go by.

"I'm sorry Dean, but today's my day off and I'd like to spent some time with Will," Will's mom, Susan, said into the phone as she paced through the room.

Will knew that when her mom paced, it normally meant she was thinking hard.

"I'm going out," Will called, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Susan opened her mouth to say something, but Will was out the door before she could say 'cricket'.

At the Heatherfield theatre:

"A horror movie?" Will repeated, gazing uncertainly at the poster in front of her.

"It has VMJ in it," Taranee piped up.

Will shook her head side to side, her red cowlicks bouncing back and forth. "But it's a horror movie." She gestured towards the poster.

On the poster was VMJ taking a rifle and pointing it at a huge monster with thick fur and large claws.

Taranee shrugged helplessly at Will. "It's Cornelia's treat," she reasoned, trying to take her mind and eyes of the poster. Horror movies were not her thing.

"What in the world was Cornelia thinking, anyway?" Will pondered as she turned her back to the theatre and started to walk away. Taranee hurried after, pondering the thought herself.

It didn't take long before she came up with an answer.

"It has VMJ in it," she replied, smiling a bit.

Will paused and groaned heavily. "Can Cornelia think of anything about VMJ?"

"Other than Caleb?" Taranee chirped with a smirk.

"Right," Will laughed, again shaking her head to and forth.

"So, are you coming?" Taranee questioned, following Will as they made their way to the park.

"Maybe," was Will's answer.

Taranee shrugged again, and stared blankly at the trees.

The leaves had fallen off completely, leaving the tree bare and skeleton like. Taranee shivered. She hoped it was because from the cold.

Will stopped in her tracks and smirked a bit. "Well, here comes Vance's number one fan." Taranee followed Will's lead and smirked also.

Cornelia was heading their way, along with Irma and Hay Lin.

The young Chinese girl raced past her two companions and rushed over to Will and Taranee with a big cheesy grin.

"Hey guys!" Hay Lin chirped happily. "You guys ready to scare your pants off?"

"Will I ever be?" Will joked. Hay Lin giggled and turned towards Cornelia and Irma. The two girls had rushed after Hay Lin as soon as she took off. Cornelia was the first to speak, narrowly beating Irma to the chase.

"So guys," Cornelia asked, beaming, "what do you think of my movie pick?"

"I'm a little worried your brain flew south for the winter along with the birds," Will stated.

Cornelia pouted while everyone else started laughing. Now it was Irma's turn.

"No Will. Corny's brain didn't fly south for the winter. She just left it at Meridian." More laugher came out and Irma continued. She patted Cornelia's back and said, "Don't worry, Corny. With two sniff dogs, a team of specially trained agents, and a couple of billions of dollars, we'll find your brain in no time."

Cornelia rolled her blue eyes as the others burst into loud fits of laughter. Finally Taranee wiped a tear from her eye and asked, "Okay Corny. Can you tell us why you picked the movie besides it having VMJ as the star?"

"You know, he hates being called that."

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell us about the movie. I may need to think about buying some diapers incase any of us have a 'leakage'."

More laughter and another eye roll from Cornelia. Finally she said, "It's called 'The Thing from the Swamp'. It's about a detective named Wilfre Norman, aka Vance Michael Justin, who needs to stop a monster that's been terrorizing the locals."

"The local yokels," Irma muttered loud enough for Hay Lin, who was standing next to her, to hear. She giggled gently and a smirk crawled onto her face.

Cornelia glanced at them suspiciously and the giggling stopped there.

"I didn't know you were into horror, Corny," Taranee piped up, driving Cornelia's attention back to her.

"I'm not into horror," Cornelia said defensively. "I just like how the movie was done, that's all."

"Yeah, sure you do," Will replied. More laughter.

At Cassidy's House:

Cassidy glared at her hand.

It was doing it again.

Every once and a while, her arm would start jerking and twitching like crazy.

And Cassidy didn't know why.

She turned towards the mirror and washed her face.

Splashing water on her face somehow helped relief the tension she was getting right now.

Then, a familiar voice cooed, "Aw, what's the matter, Cassidy? Can't take the truth?"

The former water guardian snapped her head up in surprise and looked behind her.

No one was there.

Shrugging to herself, Cassidy continued to wash her face.

"Well, aren't you dumb. Maybe you should look in the mirror more often," the same voice from before sneered.

She had enough. "Whoever you are," Cassidy called, "come on out! I'm not afraid!"

"Tck, tck, tck. Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy. You cannot possibly comprehend the wondrous change you are going through."

"Come on out so I can see you! I'm not afraid of you!"

There was a pause, then the voice continued, "Maybe it's not me whom you should be afraid of." Cassidy balled her hands into fists. There was a little chuckle, then an annoyed sigh.

"Your acts of bravery are nothing but foolish acts of cowardliness. If you truly wish to meet me, turn around."

Cassidy obeyed. And what she saw made her scream.

She was staring at the bathroom mirror, at her own reflection.

Only it wasn't her reflection she was staring at. It was the face of a hideous monster.

It had huge gruesome fangs that stuck out of its wide mouth. Russet furs covered its muscular body from head to toe. It looked similar to a werewolf, especially in the face, only more wild and monstrous.

Its eyes were red in color, and had a fierce look to them.

Cassidy opened her mouth to scream and the monster did the same, revealing large, deadly canine teeth.

When Cassidy closed her mouth, the thing did the same.

Cassidy jerked her head to look behind her. Nothing was standing there.

She turned back and reached for the mirror. The beast reached out its long, hairy arm too.

Cassidy jerked her hand back. The beast did the same.

Puzzled, Cassidy arched an eyebrow. The thing mimicked her by raising a bushy eyebrow.

Now Cassidy was confused. She lifted her hand to wave.

The beast lifted its hand with her, showing its large black talons and huge paws. Cassidy gaped. The monster did too.

Next she started to pump her arms as if she was running. The monster copied her.

Cassidy then took her fist and bumped her fist on his head. The monster did that too.

Cassidy repeatedly made silly gestures and the monster follow her movements to the last detail.

Cassidy finally shook her head in frustration, knowing the monster was doing that too.

This was all just too weird. First, she had felt something was trying to get out. Then, her body starts having a mind of its own. Now this!

Cassidy sighed and stared at the animal in the mirror. As much as she hated to admit it, this thing in the mirror was her. But one thing kept bothering her, what did it mean?


	3. Chapter 3

Taranee couldn't believe her luck. First, she had been called up to the front of the class to finish a math problem.

Not that that was hard. But the reason for it bothered her. She had been yawning in class because she didn't have enough sleep.

The reason?

The thought of going to a scary on Friday night kept her up all night long. After all, it was Friday the 13th.

Taranee half hoped that Cornelia would cancel.

Her hopes were dashed when she saw Cornelia waving at her, tickets at hand.

She sighed in defeat. Oh well, she thought, you can't have everything.

"Tonight's the night!" Irma exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air with excitement.

"Did you bring the diapers?" Hay Lin joked, remembering Taranee's wise-crack yesterday.

"Nope," Taranee smirked. "I couldn't find a diaper big enough to fit any of us."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Cornelia cried, overhearing the private conversation.

Everyone burst out laughing in response.

Meanwhile, at Cassidy's house

Sweat pearls dabbed on the former water guardian's forehead as she slowly lowered the test tube towards the beaker.

She had to be incredibly careful if this experiment were to work.

And still, it might not work even if she was careful.

Cassidy glanced quickly through her goggles at the instructions.

Easy, easy, she thought as the drop dangled helplessly over the beaker. Come on, come on, my arm's falling asleep!

Finally, a single tear-shaped drop fell into the beaker.

"YES!!" Cassidy screamed in delight. She swiped the beaker off the Bonsen Burner.

Then she drew it close her face.

Meanwhile:

"Will, what to do you want?" Cornelia asked.

Will continued to stare absently into space. "Will? Hey Will, I'm not going to ask you again. What do you want?"

"Huh?" Will blinked and stared blankly at Cornelia. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Cornelia groaned and slapped her forehead. "Oy-vey," she mumbled.

"Guys, the seats!" Irma cried out.

"Coming! Well?" Cornelia asked again.

"Nothing, I'm good. But thanks for offering." Will started to walk over to the others.

At that very moment:

Cassidy set the empty beaker on the table.

She was rather proud of herself.

Then her head began to spin. Her body felt like it was on fire.

She stumbled into the bathroom, her vision coming in and out of focus.

She grabbed the sink and pulled herself up. She glanced into the mirror, her vision blurred by the pain and dizziness.

She watched in horror as her features began to change termendisly.

She tried to scream, but all that came out was a roar.

A roar of fury.

Just then:

Hay Lin flopped onto a seat and stretched her legs.

"Hey, who brought the popcorn?" she asked.

Irma slipped in next her and held out the bag. "I've got the power," she sang.

"Irma, no hogging the popcorn," Taranee scrowled. "We all want some here."

"Whatever," the bubbly water guardian sighed, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Back to Cassidy:

Cassidy's hands began to grow thick russet hair all over.

Her body reshaped, growing more muscular.

Her once expressive blue eyes changed into a furious blood red.

Her teeth grow long and pointed.

She roared again.

Her thoughts were flooded with unknown rage.

Deadly rage.

She ran out to the window, and torn in open, still changing.

Cassidy leaped with inhuman speed and strength.

One thought ran through her head.

Kill. Must kill. Kill.

She ran into the night, howling with rage and hate.


	4. Chapter 4

Hay Lin yelped as the creature in the movie howled with rage and shoved the torch out of the way, allowing its horror hateful eyes to plague the man.

He screamed and ran, but the monster was too fast.

It ran out in front of him and opened its huge mouth wide and . . .

The power went out.

Everyone began to murmur and whisper to one another.

A staff official walked in with a flash light and said, "We apologize of the inconvenience, everyone. Please exit calmly and quietly to the exit doors to your left and right."

But with the power going off like that, no one could shut up.

Irma leaned over to Will and asked, "Hey, what's the deal, yo? Why'd the power go out?"

Will could only shrug helplessly. "No clue."

Heatherfield Bridge:

Heavy rain battered the cars on the street.

A man in his car impatiently glanced at his watch.

Some screams erupted from in front of him, but the man paid no mind.

People, their eyes filled with fear, ran past his car. Again, the man didn't look up.

An animal like roar sounded from not too far away. The man finally looked up.

He screamed.

A huge beast leaped onto the hood of his car and snarled.

It opened its huge mouth and snapped its powerful jaws at the windshield.

The man threw the car door open and ran out for his dear life.

The beast leaped off the car, grabbed its bummer, and tossed the car.

Then it marched forward.

People exited their cars, some screaming and running in pure terror, as the beast continued its path of destruction.

It shoved cars out of the way, tossing them around like toys, and marched on.

Back to the girls:

W.I.T.C.H. made their shelter under a bus stop booth. Irma shook her head to and forth until she got the drops out of her eyes.

A radio was playing some easy tones, but no one paid attention.

"That was a bummer," Taranee muttered out-loud.

"Why's that?" Hay Lin asked curiously. Even she knew Taranee hated scary movies.

"I didn't get a wink of sleep because of the thought of that movie, and here I thought I'd get my troubles due. Turns out the power goes off on us! What a waste!"

The girls only nodded in agreement.

Back to the monster:

The beast stormed through the street, smacking cars and other objects out of the way like stuff animals.

The rain continued to beat against its fur, and if one were to look close enough, they would notice the creature was growing.

The rain was its strength.

Girls:

Irma tapped her foot impatiently.

Why, oh why does the bus always have to be late on days like this? she asked silently.

Will sat herself down on the bench and stretched out her legs.

Then, her pocket started to vibrate.

"Is that your phone, Will?" Cornelia asked, noticing the movement.

Will shook her head and reached into her pocket.

"Guys, I think we should walk home," Will replied, getting up.

"But it's raining cats and dogs!" Hay Lin reasoned.

"Come on, Hay Hay, don't tell me you can't handle a little sprinkle," Cornelia taunted gently.

Hay Lin opened her mouth to make a comeback, but thought better of it.

She followed the others, shoving her hands into her pockets and throwing her hood on.

When the girls were away from people, and they had found a somewhat dry place to rest, Will took out the Heart of Candracar.

"Guardians Unite!" Will cried, holding up the Heart.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

When they finished their transformation, Hay Lin arched a beautiful eyebrow and asked, "So, Will, why the sudden need to go Guardian?"

"We've got a situation on our hands," Will answered, showing the Heart to the others.

It was vibrating like mad.

"What could this mean?" Taranee asked.

Before Will could give her honest opinion, the Heart flashed an image.

An image of a russet furred werewolf in Heatherfield.


	5. Chapter 5

Hay Lin scratched her head in puzzlement and looked closer at the image.

"I don't understand," she said. "We need to fight a werewolf?"

Irma shrugged and looked at the Keeper. "Well, what do you think, Will?"

"I think," Will hesitated. "I think we should do what the Heart says. It's warning us of a bad guy in Heatherfield. As the Guardians, we need to defeat it, once and for all."

Everyone nodded solemnly. They knew what they had to do.

Meanwhile:

The beast lifted a car and tossed it to one side.

A police officer jumped out of the car and pointed a gun at it. "Freeze!"

The beast snarled.

It raised its paw and smacked the cop out of the way.

And then it marched on.

Emily in the meantime had gone to the Silver Dragon to get something to eat for her daughter and herself.

She had just exited the building when she noticed the monster.

There was no thinking involved her going back into the building.

She just ran.

The beast continued down the trail.

Attack. Destroy. Roar. Those were the creature's only thoughts.

It lifted up its head and howled.

Back to the girls:

Hay Lin yelped when she heard the howl. "Guys?" she whimpered.

Taranee looked up at the stormy sky and adjusted her glasses. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I think we're really close to that monster."

"I think so too, Hay Lin," Will said, her hands in tight fists.

A car suddenly flew past them and hit lamppost.

"There!" Cornelia said, pointing.

A large wolf like creature stood alone and in the middle of the street. It snorted and bared its huge canine teeth.

It was covered in russet fur, with brown flecks here and there.

It had dark red eyes and a dog muzzle. Its ears were like a wolf's and it was completely muscular.

It roared and charged at the guardians.

"Water!" Irma cried, sending a jet of hot steamy water at it.

The beast didn't dodge it. Instead, it absorbed the attack!

The beast puffed up its cheeks and blew water of its mouth.

The water hit Irma and sent her flying.

"Fire!" Taranee commanded, shooting fire balls at the monster.

The creature sent another jet of water out of its mouth, and the fireballs disappeared.

"Crap," Taranee moaned.

The monster roared and swung its arms.

One nailed Cornelia in the stomach while the other collided into Taranee.

Will lifted her fists to the beast.

The creature snarled and lashed out.

Will was thrown and slammed into a wall. Hard.

She gasped for breath and stared in horror at the blood red eyes.

The monster howled in victory over its wounded and stunned prey.

Will took out the Heart and snapped, "We're not through yet, Ugly. Guardians, retreat! To Candracar, now!"

She opened a fold and flew in. The others shortly followed through.

Now the beast was howling in rage.

Its prey got away.


	6. Chapter 6

Will leaned heavily against the wall

"And this thing suddenly attacked you?" Halinor, a member of Candracar and former fire guardian asked.

"Well, we kind of attacked first," Irma admitted.

"But it charged at us like a mad bull!" Cornelia reasoned.

"Whether you started it or not, that creature will try to find you," the Oracle concluded.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Taranee asked quietly.

The Oracle sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging. "I'm afraid I am at lost of what or even where the creature came from. Not even mediation will give me answers."

"We need more information on it," Luba suggested.

"And we need to keep it away from citizens of Earth," Althor said calmly.

"And just how are we going to do that? Water doesn't have any effort on it!" Irma protested.

"In fact, it makes it stronger," Taranee stated.

The Oracle arched an eyebrow. "Stronger? But, how could that be? I've never heard of a creature that absorbs elements as fuel."

"Well, they exist alright, and we need to beat it before it destroys all of Heatherfield!" Cornelia bellowed.

"For now, you must work together and trap the beast somewhere where it can't hurt anyone. Do you understand, Guardians?"

Each looked at one another warily, but reluctantly nodded. Will slowly straightened herself up and held out the Heart. "Okay, I don't know if this will work, but maybe we can lure it here."

The Oracle nodded in agreement. "Yes, the Council and I will found safer ground, and you will trap the creature here until farther notice."

"And perhaps discover what makes it tick," Halinor reasoned.

Will nodded and opened a portal to Earth.

The girls jumped through and landed safely on the roof of Cornelia's apartment.

"So, now what?" Irma asked.

"We look for this monster, what else?" Will asked.

She looked over the edge and whistled. "Long ways drop from here. So who wants to fly down and see if Ugly is there?"

No one volunteered.

Suddenly a roar shook the building, and fearfully, Taranee peeked over the edge.

The beast was upturning a car and snarling at something.

Taranee could only guess at who.

"Guardians, attack!" Will exclaimed. The others flew down after Will, making a torpedo like formation.

The creature saw it coming and dropped the car. It roared and jumped on top of a truck and beat its hairy chest.

Taranee didn't need a signal to know what to do. She started throwing fireballs left and right, trapping the thing inside the ring of fire.

Cornelia unleashed an army of plants and vines, tangling it inside of a herby web.

Will made the final blow by shocking it.

The rain had increased the lightning's power, and the creature fainted from shock.

Hay Lin used her air powers to make the creature hover up in the air.

Will opened a portal and Hay Lin threw the beast inside.

The girls followed in pursuit. They were in Candracar again, and had noticed that the Oracle and the Council were sitting on a large catwalk.

"Guardians," the Oracle called.

They flew up to meet him.

"Here's the creep that's been attacking innocent people," Irma said, gesturing towards the beast on the ground.

The Oracle nodded, but suddenly Halinor exclaimed, "Look there!"

Before everyone's eyes, the creature dissolved into thin air, only leaving a limb and wet girl in its place.

And the girl was Cassidy.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone gaped at the sight. Even the Oracle.

No one had expected this to be. No one.

"But, but Cassidy? How? Why?" the Oracle stuttered. He was as bewildered as the rest.

Cassidy moaned and stirred a bit.

Irma, having felt a kinship towards the former guardian, flew down and met the girl. "Cassidy? You okay?"

Cassidy looked up, but as soon as she did, her eyes widened in terror. "Irma! Get back! Get away from me! I'm going . . . argh . . . to change . . . Argh!" Her body became thick with hair. Her face turned into a muzzle. Her blue eyes turned blood red.

Cassidy roared and, now completely changed and took a swing at Irma.

Irma flew out of the way just in time.

"Cassidy! She's in trouble. She can't control herself!"

"But how are we going to help?" Hay Lin pondered out loud.

Just then, a fold appeared and Blunk and Caleb casually stepped out.

Seeing the fold, Cassidy charged for it, shoving past the two new arrivals and leaping through.

The fold closed.

"BLUNK! CALEB!" everyone shouted angrily.

"What?" Caleb asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Cornelia was so worn out and confused that she suddenly lashed out on her boyfriend. "Caleb, you idiot! You left a monster loose in Meridian! Now it will take forever to get her back!"

"Blunk not mean that. Blunk thought it was normal time to come to Candracar," Blunk whimpered.

Will groaned and shook her head in frustration. "Never mind that. We need to get to Meridian so we can catch Cassidy and get her back here."

"Cassidy?" Caleb asked, tapping his chin. "Isn't she one of the former guardians?"

"Yes, and right now for some reason she's turned into some sort of monster."

Without another word, Will opened a portal to Meridian and flew in.

The others fell in pursuit, again.

When the fold closed, Caleb looked up at the Oracle and said, "Okay, what just happened?"

No one knew the answer to this either.

The girls were flying through Meridian when someone cried out.

The Guardians flew towards the sound, only to find a shop keeper hiding under his desk.

"What happened?" Will asked him.

He pointed frantically at the street. "Some monster just ran by and terrorized the people."

"Which way did it go?" The shop keeper pointed to Elyon's castle.

Cornelia gasped, then frowned and flew out towards it.

In the distance, she could see smoke and destroyed buildings. "Wow, who knew a former guardian could make this much damage," Irma said.

No one paid attention to her, as they were busy looking at the castle.

They spotted Cassidy just as they approached the gates.

The former guardian torn the iron bars apart and marched in.

"She's like a war machine," Hay Lin commented, her eyes wide in terror.

"She's worse than a war machine! She's an unstoppable war machine!" Irma hollered.

Cornelia flew next to Irma and slapped her on the back of the head. "You idiot! Do you want her to hear us?"

"Not sure, but I guess it's too late for that, now is it?"

Cornelia looked down and stare Cassidy glaring right back at her. Cassidy bared her teeth and roared.

"FLY AWAY!!" Hay Lin shrieked.

"Wait!" Will said, grabbing hold of Hay Lin. "What?" the young air guardian demanded.

"We need to stay together," Will said. "We need to fight as one, or we'll never stop Cassidy from destroying all of Meridian."

"I'd just like to know why she went all werewolf on us," Cornelia pondered.

"That's it!" Taranee bellowed.

"What's it?" Irma asked.

"We've been going at this all wrong. We don't need to defeat Cassidy. What we need to do is change her back to her ordinary self again!"

"That's the craziest idea you've come up with so far, Taranee. Do you even know how's this going to work?"

"No clue," the fire guardian admitted. "But I'm determined to find a solution."

"In the meantime," Cornelia informed the others, "we can warn Elyon about this and have her capture Cassidy."

"Good," Will nodded. "Taranee and I will go find out what happened to Cassidy, you capture her so she won't harm anyone else. Everyone clear on the plan?"

"Got it!" everyone exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin arrived at the castle, panting and exhausted.

"Elyon!" Cornelia hollered through the gates.

Raythor, and some guards arrived with Elyon in the center, being protected.

"What's going on?" she asked. "It sounds like a hermanuda beast got loose."

"Worse," Irma replied urgently. "Cassidy the former water guardian turned into this grizzly wolf creature."

"We just need to hold her off for a bit, like through her in a temporary cell until Will and Taranee find out what happened to her," Hay Lin explained quickly.

"So," Elyon repeated skeptically, "Will and Taranee ran off to find out what made Cassidy turn into that freaky creature, and you want me to catch her and lock her up—"

"It's so she won't hurt anyone," Cornelia finished. "She can't control herself."

"And water won't work on her," Irma said, looking a little embarrassed. "Trust me, I tried."

"It makes her stronger, and right now, we really don't need that," Hay Lin insisted.

Elyon still looked a little skeptical of this, but nodded.

The three guardians heaved a sigh of relief and lead the queen to the gates.

Or what was left of them.

Cassidy had torn the gates apart, after taking a 'bird bath', and was now attacking the soldiers in her way.

"Oh my," Elyon couldn't finish her sentence. She was in too much shock.

Cassidy roared angrily and swung her large arm. It knocked down five of the men and she continued this until some soldiers got on her back.

"Now you see!" Cornelia pestered, gesturing to the beast.

"I see, but I can't believe it," Elyon gaped. Finally, she shook her head and replied, "We'll talk more on this later, but for now I need to lock her up."

She sent a stream of light at Cassidy. Cassidy howled as the light surrounded her and put in her in a small cage. She snarled and snapped her jaws, foam beginning to form at her black lips.

"Nasty buggart," Irma commented.

No one needed to agree with her on that one. It was painfully obvious.

"I just hope Will and Taranee make it in time," Cornelia said, concern on her face.

"Why are we at Cassidy's house?" Taranee demanded to know.

Will walked around the small building, dragging her finger across the wooden wall. "Cassidy turned into a monster here. It's obvious that the broken window wasn't always there." She pointed up at the broken window. "Now we need to find out why she turned into the thing."

"Maybe it has something to do with mutation," Taranee reasoned.

Will arched an eyebrow and frowned. "Mutation? Come on, Taranee. Since when have you been comic book geek?"

"The possibilities are endless," Taranee stated. "We need to have an open mind, or we'll never get this mystery solved."

"Right," Will smirked. "And what, may I ask, is your great theory?"

"Well," Taranee shrugged helplessly, "I'm not sure. Do you remember X-men evolution?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, my theory is, what if Cassidy's like Beast?"

"You mean she has an inner monster inside that wants out and she made some sort of potion that released the creature?"

"You can say that."

"Then what can we do to stop it? Last I remember, Beast remained a beast forever. We can't have that happen to Cassidy."

"Then we can make some sort of antidote."

"Meaning," Will asked, "that we throw a bunch of chemicals together like in Dr. Jickle and Mr. Hide? Nope, I'm not risking the former guardian's sanity and body for that kind of stuff. There's got to be another way." Will crossed her arms and tapped her chin.

Taranee hesitated a bit, then said, "What if we use the Heart of Candracar on her?"

"What?" Will asked.

"The Heart of Candracar. It can turn a person into their true self. So what if we use it on Cassidy to get her back to normal?"

Will pondered the plot for a moment. Then, a smile grew on her face. "By George, I think it'll work!"

"By George?" Taranee asked.

Will giggled a bit. "Sorry, was in the moment."

Taranee chuckled and followed an eager Will through a fold.

Elyon paced in the hallway of her palace, waiting anxiously for Taranee and Will's return.

Exhausted by the fight and trying to get free, Cassidy now laid down on the ground, her tongue draped out of her mouth.

Suddenly, a fold appeared and Will and Taranee walked out.

"We're got the solution!" Will exclaimed proudly as they approached the others.

"Well? What is it? Come on, don't leave us in the dark," Cornelia said.

Will gestured towards herself and then Cassidy. "Taranee had an idea on how to turn Cassidy back. The Heart of Candracar can show someone's true nature. Whether they're glamoured or in disguise, the Heart will tell us who they really are. So, we just need to hit Cassidy with the Heart, turn her back, and laugh abut all this tomorrow."

Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Elyon arched eyebrows up in doubt, but let Will walk over to the cage. She held up the Heart into front of Cassidy. "Now, let's finish this."

The Heart blinded everyone as it sent beams of light into Cassidy's wolf body. She howled and grabbed the cage, wanting out.

Slowly, her paws changed back into human hands, her fur disappeared leaving only tan skin.

Once the Heart's light died down, Cassidy opened her eyes. They were blue.

Elyon lifted her hand to make the cage disappear, but Cassidy raised her hand up and said, "Wait! Don't."

The young Queen arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

"Because," the former Guardian said, putting a hand to her chest, "I can still feel the thing inside of me."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly. It wasn't over yet.

Cassidy turned her hand to Will and said, "Will, I don't have much time before I change back, so listen close. I've always felt like there was something dark and sinister inside of me, ever since Nerissa started abusing her powers. After receiving the Heart, the darkness faded away. But now it's back, and it wants out. Bad. I thought I could destroy it by creating some sort of elixir that would put it to sleep. Instead, it strengthened the creature. But there's a way to beat it. The creature isn't fully developed, so destroying it without harming me is still possible. You guys need to . . . argh, destroy it, argh!" She was beginning to change.

"Cassidy!" Will exclaimed. "How do we destroy it?"

Cassidy smiled in pain as hair began to make its way down her body. "Don't worry about . . . argh, me. I'll be . . . fine. Laughter is . . . argh, the key! Arggrooooooowwwwllllll!!"

The transformation was complete, and Cassidy was yet again a monster. She roared, and with new strength, tried to break out.

No one spoke for some moments.


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere in another room, a small tear shaped jewel shook side to side, until finally, it fell down, hitting the ground with a loud crack!

A ray of light shot out of the stone, and a woman with long jet black hair stood in the room. She smiled to herself and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Cassidy, in her monster form, lied in her energy cage, very quiet.

"At least she's calm on," Hay Lin commented, looking at the beast.

"I can't believe sweet Cassidy is that big ugly beast," Elyon baffled.

"Believe me. I still haven't fully gotten over the shock," Cornelia admitted.

"And I need to get home," Hay Lin said, looking at the sun. "My parents are gonna freak if I don't get home!"

"My parents are out of town with my little brother," Irma stated. Suddenly everyone was looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"It just dawned onto me that Cassidy needs to go home too," Will said. She pointed at Cassidy. "But she obviously can't return home."

"Her mom's probably wondering where she went off to," Taranee stated.

Suddenly Irma knew where this was going. "Uh no! I am not posing as Cassidy! Forget it!"

"Please Irma?" Hay Lin begged.

"We'll keep Martin away from you for a month," Cornelia added.

Irma arched an eyebrow. Finally, she sighed and said, "O-kay! Fine! Glamour me up!"

A few moments later, Cassidy now stood where Irma had been standing moments ago.

"You look great!" Will said, giving 'Cassidy' a thumbs up. "If I hadn't seen you glamour yourself, I would have swore you were Cassidy."

"Thanks, I guess," 'Cassidy' or rather Irma said. "But it feels weird being glamoured like this. Like I'm a fraud or something."

"Just don't let the guilt kick in, okay?" Cornelia teased, smirking at Irma's discomfort.

Irma rolled her, no, Cassidy's eyes. "Whatever," she said, or rather Cassidy said. "Just figure out whatever Cassidy meant by 'Laughter is the key.'"

"Maybe we have to make her laugh?" Hay Lin suggested.

Will shook her head. "No, I think it's a metaphor. She means something about joy and happiness."

"Now that's going to be difficult," Taranee sighed.

Tell me about it, Irma thought.

Once everyone, including Elyon, had left the room, a woman suddenly appeared and loomed over the cage.

Cassidy looked up and growled hatefully, baring her teeth.

"My, my," the woman said with a sneer, "you have really let yourself go, my old friend. How many times did we tell you not to mess with the forces of nature? Oh well, I guess I'll use this to my advantage."

Suddenly both she and Cassidy disappeared in a flash of green light.

Irma gulped as she looked up at Cassidy's house. Okay, Irma, you can do this. Just one small step at a time, she thought cautiously.

Irma opened the door and peeked in. "Uh, hello?" she asked, half hoping someone would answer; half hoping no one would answer. "Mom? I'm home."

"Cassidy, is that you?" an elderly voice asked from the living room. Irma sucked up a gulp of air and answered slowly, "Yes. I, uh, went out of a bit."

"Can you come in here for a moment?" Emily asked.

Irma gulped and trend in. Emily was sitting on the easy chair, her cane next to her leg. "Cassidy," Cassidy's mother began, "do you know who broke your bedroom window."

Panic entered Irma's heart. What could she say? That she did it? Lie? She was at lost. Finally, regaining her voice, Irma said as calmly as she possibly could, "I don't know. I left before it shattered."

"I see," Emily said, nodding. She got up and walked over to a window. "You'll guess what I saw, Cassidy."

"W-what's that, Mom?" Irma asked, trying to keep a steady voice.

"I saw this huge, hideous eight foot tall monster with russet fur all over. Right here in Heatherfield."

"Really?" Irma asked, her voice growing calmer. "I saw it too. What do you think it was?"

"I don't know," Emily said quietly. "I just pray that it will never return to Heatherfield."

Nerissa towered over Cassidy, smirking as the beast snarled and growled. "I always did think of you as some sort of beastly little pest. Now I see I was right."

She frowned and made a circle. "Haven't Halinor and I warned you not to mess with the creature inside of you? Both of us had some sort of monster inside of us, mine being released with the Heart of Candracar, Halinor's being released during our time as Guardians. Neither however, would have imagined your monster would come the way it came. Immature, mindless, just like the Hulk."

She held out her palm and it began to spark. "Well, there's only one way to fix it. You must be released from this creature. And I will do everything I can to help."

Lightning flashed out of her palm. Then something peculiar happened. The beast did nothing to avoid, nor dodge the lightning. She didn't even scream. Instead, the lightning hit her chest, and her form illuminated.

The shape and size slowly began to morph back into the shape of a young woman. Nerissa lowered her palm, and the lightning disappeared.

Cassidy, in human form, now stood in front of Nerissa. But something was different about her. Something . . . sinister.

Her usually bright blue eyes were now a burning red. Her russet hair was now ruby, the color of blood. Her pink lips were put into a dark scowl and her colors were totally altered, everything black. She wore a heavy dark cloak, black boots, dark gray long sleeve shirt, black pants, and a lock of her hair bond in a black ribbon.

"Nerissa," Cassidy said, her red eyes burrowing into Nerissa's flesh. The former Keeper took a step back, surprised by her friend's tone. What happened? Did she do something wrong?

Cassidy chuckled darkly seeing Nerissa tremble. Cold hatred plagued the former water Guardian's eyes as she cooed sarcastically, "I must say Nerissa, for once you did something useful and right."

"Right?" Nerissa repeated, laughing nervously. "I don't see anything 'right' about this. What happened to you?!"

"What happened to me?" Cassidy repeated, turning around. "Well, it really very simple." She brushed her finger over the icy walls, sneering as she went. "You see, you were right about my inner monster. It was too weak, too mindless to be controlled. You saw it rampaged around like a buffoon. No plan, no goal, not even a reason for attacking."

Cassidy turned back to Nerissa, her red eyes mocking and deadly. "But, then, stupid Nerissa comes along with yet another one of her ranking on how to create a better world! Ha, what a joke!"

Nerissa narrowed her eyes and frowned. But Cassidy wasn't done yet. "Rissy, let's be reasonable. We both know that no matter how much effort we put into it, the earth and all other worlds are doomed to destruction. Why not have a little fun while we're still alive and breathing?" She laughed and twirled a bit.

Nerissa watched Cassidy, thoughts dancing through her head. Cassidy was right, as much as she hated to admit it. Trying to take over the universe was impossible.

Cassidy have sensed the rising doubt in Nerissa. She smirked as she continued her internal assault. "You know, I don't even think Candracar knows half of what's goes on. In fact, everything is going down the drain because of Candracar." She arched an eyebrow at Nerissa. "Wouldn't you agree, old friend?"

"You're right!" Nerissa said. "Candracar has brought more pain rather than less!"

"And what's the whole deal with the Guardians?" Cassidy asked. "I mean, every world now depends on them rather than themselves. I think a change of ?? is in old. The strong shall survive but the weak shall perish."

Nerissa wasn't thinking. Having an inner hatred towards Candracar, she would agree with any one who opposed it. But still, Cassidy's last line made her think. That's not how Cassidy usually thought. "But, aren't we suppose to help those in need?"

"Aah, but don't you think people are getting lazy? Look at Earth. There are penalty of strong people here, but the environment makes them weak. We need to challenge them or they'll be weak. And it's like we'll kill any one. Just force the strong back into shape and the weak in their place."

And Nerissa agreed. "You're right. It's our duty to fulfill this. The Oracle is holding us back!"

Cassidy sneered and held out a charm. It was the very jewel that Nerissa was imprisoned in. Only now it was repaired and glowing. "And that's all I need to make you mine."

And just like that, Nerissa was enthralled.

Blunk jumped through the portal like a speeding bullet. He had to warn the Guardians what was happening.

But he was too late.

Hay Lin stared at the torn up room that had once been her grandmother's. "What could have done this?" she asked.

"Blunk know!" Blunk shouted, running up behind Hay Lin.

"Blunk!" Hay Lin shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"Big bad thing! Important!" Blunk said, jumping up and down as if on a hot foot.

"What?" Hay Lin asked.

"Blunk saw! Cassidy have Nerissa under mind control. She evil!"

"What?!" Hay Lin shrieked again.

"It true. Then she go to Candracar, then to Heatherfield, now here!"

"Blunk, why would Cassidy enthrall her own friends?"

"Blunk don't know! Blunk only messenger! But Blunk did see Cassidy. She wear all black, have red eyes and darker hair!"

Hay Lin didn't respond. She was too busy looking at the broken mirror in her grandmother's room. In its shattered reflection, she saw Cassidy sneered at her from behind. Blunk squealed.

Hay Lin whirled around at see Cassidy in the flesh and blood holding onto Blunk's neck. Blunk gasped for air.

"I should get rid of you, passling, for squealing, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Cassidy said sinisterly, glaring at the green little critter.

Blunk whimpered and covered his face. "No, no! It not be fun! No fun at all!"

Cassidy chuckled darkly and dropped Blunk. He landed on the floor with a grunt and rushed off, finding a place to hide. The dark Guardian turned then towards Hay Lin and sneered. "If you're looking for your granny, kid, she's not here. She's now with me."

"No!" Hay Lin snapped. "Grandma resisted Nerissa, and she'd resist you too!"

Cassidy cocked her head to the side curiously. "Really? Well she has no idea on the events that had played out after my little . . . temper tantrum. Her weakness was easy to expose since I have her trust." She laughed cruelly and spread her arms. "What a fool she was! I'll admit Halinor was a little resistant, but I eventually worked up a compromise. Now all of the former guardians are mine to control. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." She laughed again and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Hay Lin dropped to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. If Mira is here, then Yan Lin must have been corrupted.

"Grandma," Hay Lin whispered before breaking down into a sob.


	10. Chapter 10

"And you're sure about this, Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked as they flew towards Mt. Thanos.

"I'm sure," Hay Lin said, a great fire in her eyes. After calling the girls on what had happened, Hay Lin had Blunk and Will side fold them to Mt. Thanos to see if they could find the former guardians.

After all, this would be a proper place to have a fight.

Will landed on the soft snowy ground first. She glanced around, then gestured for her friends to follow. Hay Lin landed next, followed by Cornelia, Irma, and finally Taranee.

"This is it," Taranee sighed, clenching her fists tightly. "You guys ready?"

"When will we ever be?" Irma sighed. "I mean, I got to get back soon or Cassidy's mom will freak."

"Speaking of which, how did you get out?" Cornelia asked with a small smile.

"I told Emily I was going out with a guy," Irma answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Taranee rubbed her chilly arms and whined, "Let's go now. My toes are turning into icicles."

Will took a step forward and peeked into the old cave. "I don't know, Hay Lin. It doesn't look like anyone's here."

"Then maybe you should look somewhere else," a cold voice replied.

"Gee, Taranee, no need to take offense," Will said, irritated.

"Uh, Will," Taranee spoke from behind, "that wasn't me."

Will, by hearing this news, whirled around and gasped. Standing, or rather floating, behind them with a cocky smirk on her face, was Cassidy. Or at least the evil Cassidy.

"You!" Hay Lin snarled.

Evil Cassidy laughed. "Yes, me in the flesh and blood. Now, what brings you to my humble domain?"

"Give us back the former Guardians!" Cornelia demanded.

"And return Cassidy back to normal, whoever you are!" Will finished.

Evil Cassidy tilted her head to the side a bit and wore a puzzled look on her face. "Give them back?" she repeated. "Return Cassidy to normal? My, my, you are killjoys, now aren't you?"

"This isn't a game!" Irma barked.

"Since when did I say this was a game?" Evil Cassidy sneered. She held out her palm and sent a jet of icy, black water at Irma.

Irma screamed as the icy water blasted at her, frost bite nipping at her face and hands.

Taranee shot forward and shouted, "Fire!" She send a dozen large fireballs at Evil Cassidy.

Another row of fireballs came and collided with Taranee's. The attack was canceled.

"Who—" but Taranee never got to finish her question.

Another surge of fireballs came at such a rate where Taranee didn't have enough time to dodge or defend herself.

Evil Cassidy laughed menacingly and sneered at the others. "Better keep your socks on, cuz this ain't getting any easier!"

Vines shoot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Cornelia. She grunted and screamed as the vines slowly began to straggle her.

"Cornelia!" Hay Lin cried out. She sent a wave of air, hoping to pull Cornelia out of the vines.

The vines snapped and Cornelia flew down, gasping for air.

Will shot a lightning bolt at Evil Cassidy, but it was intersected by another bolt of lightning.

"We can't fight them off," Taranee shouted, trying to fend off another swarm of fireballs.

"Oh, you can't leave now," Evil Cassidy cooed sweetly. "We've only barely begun."

Suddenly, four forms appeared next to Evil Cassidy.

Unlike her, they were dressed in normal Guardian outfits.

It was the former Guardians, including the real Yan Lin and Nerissa.

Nerissa, under enthrallment, shot another bolt of lightning at Will.

Halinor send yet another row of fire streaming at Taranee.

Kadma called up rocks to imprison Cornelia.

Yan Lin created a blast of wind steering towards Hay Lin.

And finally, Evil Cassidy send a huge aqua surge at Irma.

The Guardians screamed as they received the blows.

One by one, they fell, unable to move for a good while.

Evil Cassidy laughed darkly and hovered cross legged over Will. "So, Will, how does it feel to be soundly defeated by a bunch of 'old' women? Do you have a burning anger inside? Or perhaps you'd like to cry home to your mommy? Ha!"

Will muttered a curse word under her breath and shouted, "Retreat!"

She quickly made a fold and jumped through it.

The others followed after, and they all landed on Candracar's white, stone floor.

Irma leaned against a pillar and gasped for breath. She noted the destruction Candracar had taken. "Cassidy must've done it while she was capturing Halinor."

"That doesn't matter!" Hay Lin shouted, her small hands balled into fists. "We need to defeat Cassidy and save my grandma!"

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that Nerissa is serving Cassidy," Taranee awed, shaking her head.

Cornelia placed her hands on her hips and demanded, "Well, Will, now what?"

Will narrowed her eyes at everyone and said, "We do what Cassidy requested. We need to fix this thing with laughter."

In the meantime, Evil Cassidy stared at the vacant spot where the Guardians were once standing.

"Mistress?" Halinor asked, following her gaze, "what would you like us to do?"

"What do I want you to do?" Evil Cassidy repeated. Her red eyes flashed and she held out her hand to them. "I want you to fully join me!"

The jet of water that streamed out of her palm over powered the former Guardians. And, like what Nerissa had done with Cassidy, minus her turning against her, the former Guardians released their darker, more sinister selves.

And, like Cassidy, they were clad in black clothing, with darker hair and blood red eyes.

"And so it begins," Evil Cassidy sneered. Darkness is coming, and boy, can it bite!


	11. Chapter 11

Will paced impatiently as the others tried to decode the meaning of the word 'laughter'.

"I say it's pure joy," Taranee argued. "Laughter comes from the heart, after all."

"Well, I say it's the actual laughing," Irma reasoned. "After all, laughter can cure anything!"

"Well, if that's the case, how do we cure Cassidy with laughter?" Cornelia demanded, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Guys, come on! We can't fight now, not when Grandma is in trouble," Hay Lin stated, shoving herself between the three arguing Guardians.

Will stopped pacing, obviously frustrated and annoyed by the events occurring and by her arguing friends.

"Hay Lin, this isn't all about your grandmother. What about us; what about Candracar?" Cornelia questioned.

"Yeah Hay Lin. I think your grandma would be more worried about Earth and the other worlds than you," Taranee informed.

Then Irma quickly added, "No offense to you, of course."

Hay Lin narrowed her eyes, but Will quickly intervened before it turned into a full blown fight.

"Guys, settle down," she said. "We're fighting Cassidy, here, not each other. We'll figure this out later, but right now, we need a plan of action."

"There we go; something reasonable," Cornelia sighed.

Will paced in the room again, her purple boots making clicking noises with every step she took. "Okay, so the logical thing to do is to go up against Cassidy and her thralls—"

"It sounds weird when you say 'Cassidy' and 'thralls' in the same sentence," Hay Lin absently commented.

Cornelia shot her a look, and Hay Lin immediately shut her trap.

Will then continued, "As I was saying, we need to go up against Cassidy and her thralls, figure out what she meant with the whole laughter thing, and then kick her butt."

"I like that plan," Irma smirked.

Taranee stepped in and said, "Whoa, hold on, Will. We can't just go and jump around all willy-nilly and honestly think we're going to win. We need more than a plan. We need a strategy."

"And that's where you come in, my fine feathered friend," Will chuckled.

Taranee arched an eyebrow, then took some discarded stones, pieces of Candracar's mighty walls. She placed them in strange patterns, ten rocks on the ground.

"Okay, this is us," she said, pointing to one side of the 'field', "and these are the former guardians," pointing to the other 'side'.

"Which one is me?" Irma asked, looking over Taranee's shoulder.

Taranee glared at Irma, irritated. "I don't care. This one maybe." She pointed to the largest rock.

"But I'm not fat!" Irma complained.

"Fine! You pick! I don't care who's who, let me just get to the point!" Taranee snapped, growing more frustrated by the second. Irma finally settled with a thin rock and Taranee began again.

"As I was saying, this is us, and these are the former guardians. Now, they'll probably be hiding, so we need to come up with an offensive plan that will lure them out of their hiding places. So, Irma," she stated, moving the Irma rock closer to the former guardian rocks, "you'll blast them from this angle with water, making a huge surging tidal wave. They will wash them out of their hiding place, but that won't flush them out. That's where Cornelia comes in. She's make a huge earthquake that will throw them into the air, and then Hay Lin will blow them out into the open, with no hiding places. Then, it's a full frontal assault."

Irma grinned widely. "I really like this plan."

Meanwhile, and unbeknownst to the guardians, Cassidy tapped her fingers against the stone arm rest of the throne.

A pool of water floated before her, showing what the Guardians were doing.

She chuckled darkly and smirked, "Tsk, tsk, Guardians. You underestimate my power." She snapped her fingers together and the image disappeared.

A darker, more sinister, but still free-willed Halinor stepped out of the shadows, playing with a shadowy ball of fire. "So when are we going to have some fun?" she asked, her red eyes fixed on the flame.

"I'm guessing pretty soon," Cassidy replied dully, rubbing her chin hopefully.

"But when is 'pretty soon'?!" Halinor demanded, her eyes flashing.

Cassidy smiled, but this smile held no thought of kindness and warmth. It was a devilish, deceiving sneer, a hideous feature that destroyed any beauty on her face. "Patients, my friend. Patients. Soon those foolish little girls will come here, and soon, they will fall into our trap."

Will straightened her back and took a deep breath in. She had a bad feeling that Taranee's plan wouldn't work. After all, they had tried a sneak attack before. What if this resulted in the same outcome?

Total defeat.

"Okay, gang," Will said, taking charge. "Time to hit the road." And let's hope this is as painless as possible, she added silently.

They folded back to Mount Thanos. And much to their surprise, no attack or guard stood waiting for them.

"I'd thought they'd be better prepared," Cornelia murmured.

Will shrugged. "At least we don't have to work up too much of a sweat getting through."

They stepped into the cave, and surprise surprise, Evil Cassidy awaited them. But, despite the lack of traps and 'preparations', Evil Cassidy had her thralls. Or rather, her former thralls. Now, like herself, the former guardians were dressed in a dark attire, giving off a major "I'm totally evil" vibe.

Hay Lin gulped and stepped forward. "Grandma?"

The Evil Yan Lin snickered and rolled her dark red eyes at the guardian. "Was Grandma. But no more."

Hay Lin's lower lip trembled, but Will placed a reassuming hand on her friend's shoulder before addressing the former guardians. "Alright, you. Whoever you are. Whatever you did to the former guardians, we'll find them, and then we'll beat you for what you've done."

Evil Kadma hooted and sneered at the girls. "You? A bunch of little girls with inferior powers against us? That's a laugh. Next you'll be asking for a tea party with teddy bears and dollies."

Taranee was about to charge out, but Irma held her back.

Will took a step back so she could whisper into Cornelia's ears. "This isn't good, Corny. Our plan was that the former guardians were thralls, not evil maniacs."

"Now what do we do?" Cornelia demanded, her eyes wide with fear.

Will gulped. She didn't know, to be honest.

Evil Cassidy stepped forward and spread out her arms, as if addressing an audience. "How about this. Since you girls are in a dilemma, we'll be kind and allow you to strike first."

Taranee looked at Will. The Keeper gritted her teeth, her mind racing. Evil Cassidy saw the mark she made, and smirked. "We're waiting."

Will's hand sparked angrily, and static build up in her red hair.

Evil Nerissa finally hit the mark when she jeered, "Hey, Willie. Why not go back home to that woman you call 'Mom'. Maybe she'll tuck you in and tell you a nice little bedtime story."

"It's on," Will snapped, her hand gripping a small lightning bolt. Her eyes scanned all around her, and with a grunt, she tossed the bolt at Nerissa.

Nerissa, instead of ducking out of the way, grabbed the lightning. With a cruel smirk, she threw it back, but with twice the force.

Will ducked, rolling away from the blast. But the impact was stronger enough to set her swirling through the air, making her an easy target for attacks.

The former guardians took full advantage of this moment. Sending their attacks at full force, CHYKN combined to make the ultimate power ball.

"Will!" Hay Lin cried out. She leaped into the air, moving in the way of the power ball.

With a quick spin on her heel, she catapulted the ball of energy right back at the former guardians. What surprised her was that they made no effort to dodge the thing. They just stood there, inspecting their nails or something of womanly interest.

Suddenly, right before impact, Cassidy held up her hands. The other former guardians held up theirs, and the ball of energy, of the elements collided and with such a powerful shock wave, sent the guardians flying.

Will tumbled and spun, just like before, growing quickly annoyed by the consist tossing around like a rag doll being thrown by a dog. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, and she yelped as pain overfilled her senses for a brief second.

Evil Cassidy towered over Will victoriously. "Now, this time there is no escaping," she said darkly. Will gulped. Was this how it was supposed to end? In the face of the enemy, lying down?

Will grimaced as she slowly rose up. No, she could not go down without a fight. I was just between life and death, and I do not plan on dying today!

Suddenly, a heavy boot slammed into Will's back, and her arms, unable to support the extra weight, buckled and collapsed, bringing Will down with it. Will cried out in pain.

Evil Cassidy sneered darkly, enjoying the moment of total victory.

Will looked up at the leering face of her enemy. She cringed, clutching her fists. But then, something curious happened.

As Evil Cassidy hovered over her, red eyes flashing with pride, her facial expression changed from gloating to horror. She grabbed her neck and gasped, eyes wide in confusion and horror.

Her eyes began to change, from red to blue and blue to red.

Everyone turned and faced the inner struggle as Evil Cassidy's appearance altered every three seconds.

Tumbling over a rock as she backed away from Will, Evil Cassidy screamed bloody murder and clutched her throat tightly, face reddening.

She coughed, stood up, and stumbled forward.

FLASH!!! Cassidy's body flashed into a huge parallel of light. The light stretched and churned, whirling in a swirl of bright, blinding light. The light suddenly ceased its dance and separated into two beams of light. The lights then exploded, sending two familiar forms spiraling through the air.

The two forms flew across the opposite sides of the cave, and Will gasped when she realized there were two new Cassidys! One clad in black, the other in white.

Taranee crawled over to Will and nudged her in the ribs. "Will," she hissed in a low voice, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Will nodded slowly. "I'm seeing, but I'm not believing."

Slowly, the black clad Cassidy rose up, and in victory, she stood, spreading out her arms in pleasure and authority. "At last! I am free!" she cried to her minions. Evil Yan Lin walked over to her mistress and bowed in respect. "How does it feel, Mistress?"

"Magnificent!" Evil Cassidy looked down at her hands, smiling darkly. "It's like all the strings have been removed. I can feel, no, taste my true power through my very living being, from the tips of my fingers to the pit of my heart." She whirled around, facing WITCH. It was only then did Will truly realize how bad the transformation/separation had been.

Evil Cassidy's blood eyes were now black, soulless, without any source of life or joy. Just black with hatred and darkness. Two scars zipped along her face, from the eyes to the cheeks, giving her a more sinister look. Her nails were dyed black, and so was her lips, and her red hair was blood red, scarlet, like blood.

"So it begins," Evil Cassidy laughed. "A reign of darkness and death. And no one can stop me!"

"I think you forgot something, pal," a voice said from across the room. Evil Cassidy sneered a menacing sneer, and chuckled sinisterly. "Oh, I haven't forgotten about you." She turned her back to WITCH, facing whoever spoke. "Oh, no. Not at all."

A jet of sparkling-clean water shot out at Evil Cassidy, but the dark former guardian held up her hand and stopped the attack dead in its tracks. "You cannot defeat me!" she bellowed.

"I wouldn't count on it," the voice continued. A figure stepped forward. It was, Will guessed, the Good Cassidy. She had lighter hair, golden, with shimmering blue eyes, and glowing skin. She was dressed in clothing like Evil Cassidy's, only white in every place of black.

Good Cassidy stepped forward and pointed at Evil Cassidy. "You're not going to get away with this! You and your minions are finished!"

Evil Cassidy laughed and sneered, "Oh, really? Well, in case you haven't noticed, there are five of us, and only one of you."

"Don't forget us," Will said, standing up. The other guardians stood up, too, glowering at the evil former guardians. Evil Cassidy narrowed her eyes a bit. "Six against five won't save you."

Good Cassidy smiled a bit, a clever grin. "Maybe not. But ten against five certainly will do a number on you."

Just as the words left her mouth, the four other evil guardians repeated the actions Evil Cassidy had done moments ago. Then, like with Evil Cassidy and Good Cassidy, they separated into two beings, one good, one evil.

The groups had then separated, both awaiting their leaders orders.

Evil Cassidy bared her teeth, glancing worriedly from side to side at the good guardians and WITCH. "Argh!" she cried. She then flung her cloak over her body and snarled, "We shall meet again." Then, in a flash of dark green light, the evil guardians vanished.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin exclaimed, running over to the good Yan Lin. Good Yan Lin laughed and took the embrace Hay Lin had thrown at her. "I missed you so much," Hay Lin cried.

"It's okay, granddaughter," Good Yan Lin said. "We'll be alright."

Irma walked up to Good Cassidy and held out her hand. "It's good to have you back," she said.

Good Cassidy shook Irma's hand, grinning. "I'm glad to be back. Do you have any idea how crazy it was inside that monster's head?"

Everyone exchanged laughs, giggling and chuckling over the recent events.

"So," Will began, "now that we have you back, you can tell us what you met by 'Laughter is the key'."

Good Cassidy nodded. "I'll do better than that. I'll show you." She flung her cloak, just like Evil Cassidy, and in another flash of brighter green light, they were standing in a church.

"What?" Taranee asked.

Good Halinor gestured through the church. "This is what she met by 'Laughter is the key'."


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" Will said. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to," Good Kadma said. "Not for now."

The good guardians lead WITCH through the church, up a long corridor to a stair case. The stair case lead up to a bell tower, as wide and as huge as the church itself.

"I still understand why you brought us to a church," Cornelia said.

Good Nerissa looked up the stairs into the bell tower. "All will become clear momentarily. But for now, we must prepare for battle. The evil selves will come and try to destroy us."

"Um, if you don't mind me interrupting," Taranee said, "but how in the world is a church going to help us beat the evil former guardians?"

Good Cassidy sighed and explained, "We, as separated selves, have a weakness. I discovered that weakness when I was inside the monster's head. Even though the evil me is no longer a beast, she is still valuable to the weakness."

"But you said separated selves, does that mean you'll be affected, too?" Hay Lin asked her grandmother.

Good Yan Lin nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"That's why we're putting the fate of the world into your capable hands," Good Kadma said. "The weakness does not apply to you, not unless you unleash your inner monster."

Cornelia groaned and threw up her hands. "Great! We have to defeat the evil former guardians with a weapon we have no clue on what it is or how to use it!"

"You'll find out," Good Nerissa encouraged. "When the time is right, you'll figure it out."

Will turned to Good Cassidy and asked, "Wouldn't it be easier if you just told us?"

Good Cassidy grinned ear-to-ear, and she responded, "I would if I could, but I don't understand the weakness either."

"WHAT?!" WITCH said in union.

Good Nerissa waved her hand dismissively. "Look, that's not the point. The point is we're affected by the weakness, too."

"But, what's the point of defeating the evil former guardians?" Hay Lin asked. "Won't that destroy you, too?"

Good Yan Lin shrugged. "I can only guess that once the evil us are destroyedwe'll return to our original selves, both good and evil."

"Does that mean Nerissa will go all maniac on us?" Irma asked.

Good Nerissa looked up at the bell tower. "I have no clue. But, if it will defeat the rising evil, then so be it."

"Okay," Taranee sighed. "But how do we get them here? I think they're familiar with their weakness like you."

Good Kadma's face turned grim. "That's where we come in."

"We lure them here," Good Halinor said. "And then we'll up the bell tower."

"That's when you'll discover what the weakness is," Good Cassidy said. "At least, I hope so."

"Nice encouragement," Will muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry," Good Nerissa said. "You'll understand soon enough. For now, the time of understanding is not here yet."

"You read that off a fortune cookie, didn't you?" Hay Lin asked with a mischievous smile.

Good Nerissa blushed. "Well . . . yes! But still, it sounds pretty good."

Irma shrugged. "What difference does it make? I mean, we're going to get creamed anyway."

"The evil selves may hide their weakness very well," Good Yan Lin insisted before anyone could say a word. "But we did get was something about bells. So logic told us to come here."

"But what if logic's wrong?" Will asked. "What if this plan fails? What if you get destroyed?"

"We won't," Good Halinor insisted. "Our evil selves cannot survive without us. Even if they destroy these bodies, our good inner being will return to the human body where it belongs. We'll just become dormant."

"That's even better news!" Irma said sarcastically.

"What if you destroy the evil former guardians?" Cornelia asked.

"Then they'll become dormant."

"Well," Hay Lin said with a weak smile. "At least there's something good to look forward to."

A bell rang through the church, and Good Kadma said, "It is time. We'll lure the evil ones here, and by then you should have the weakness figured out."

"Be careful, okay?" Will said. "I'd hate to see Hay Lin ball up into tears if something bad happens to you, Yan Lin."

Good Yan Lin saluted her with a grin, and they flew off, white capes flapping.

"I need to get a cool get-up like that," Irma joked, but that only got glares from the others on her.

"Okay," Will sighed, "this is it, guys. The final battle. Good verses evil. The finale decision. All or nothing." She turned to her friends and added, "Anyone wanna take a vote on whether we should go by the plan or panic?"

"I vote panic," Irma said, raising her hand. Cornelia rolled her eyes and admitted, "Even though I think we'd be better off knowing more, I don't believe we should just quit."

"Cornelia's right," Hay Lin said, determination in her eyes and fists raised. "Grandma and the others are counting on us. We have to follow the plan."

Taranee nodded. "And besides, we've faced worse odds than this."

Will stared at each of her fellow team mates in turn. Irma had lowered her hand and was on looking at her leader. The others were waiting for orders. Will finally surrendered and said, "Alright. Let's go to that bell tower!" With a flap of her wings, Will launched it the air, swirling up past the stairs into the room above. The others followed in shortly, zipping up in rapid speed.

Once they reached the top, Will saw that the tower was indeed full of bells.

There were three rows of them, twelve in each line. Will marveled how huge and wide the bells were, let alone their numbers. Each copper bell had a brass ball inside, about the size of a human head.

Irma whistled. "Wow. That sure is a lot of bells."

"I'll say." Taranee adjusted her glasses and looked up wide-eyed at the surrounding architecture.

Hay Lin lifted off and positioned herself right in front of one of the bells. "Wow!" she exclaimed from above, "these bells are the size of a sumi!"

"I feel sorry for the guy who had to ring them," Irma joked, equally mesmerized by the bells.

Cornelia, however, jump started to the facts and said, "So guys, anyone have a clue by what the good former guardians meant by the weakness?"

Taranee gazed at the bells a bit longer before turning her attention back to the earth guardian. "Well, I think it has something to do with the bells."

"Well, duh." Cornelia rolled her eyes. "I meant what do the bells have something to do with their weakness?"

"They have sensitive hearing?" Will suggested.

"But wouldn't that mean it affects us, too?" Hay Lin asked, flying back down to the others.

Irma crossed her arms over her chest and growled, "I doubt that's why we're here. I think it's something else."

Will scratched the back of her head and asked, "Yeah, but what?"

It was quiet in the bell tower, silence taking total control of everything inside.

The guardians were in different parts of the church, all for different reasons and purposes.

Will, standing in front of one of the bells, glowered up at it, her brow wrinkled. "What are you hiding?" she asked the bell. "What's so special about a big bell?"

CRASH!!!

All the guardians whirled around, hearts in their throats, completely startled by the sudden burst of noise.

More noise echoed throughout the building, shaking it to the core.

Hay Lin flew over to the stairs and peeked over the edge cautiously. She then squealed and flew back to the others, hollering, "They're coming!"

Will then got into leader mode, ordering, "Cornelia, Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, into position! We've got some bad guys to beat."

"Yeah!" Irma bellowed. "Time to kick the living snot out of those goonies!"

As soon as the words left the water guardian's mouth, the ground beneath shook and jerked side-to-side. Taranee's hands lit aflame, and she held her fists up in front of her face. Cornelia went down to her knees, her eyes shifting back and forth around the room, calculating how should she approach the up-coming battle. Hay Lin was in the air, closest to the bells, eyes focused on the only exit the tower.

The building gave another shutter, and the bells began to ring. Hay Lin covered her ears and screamed, "They're really loud!"

"No kidding!" Will hollered back, covering her own ears. The bells slowly began to quiet down, and she removed her hands from her ears.

The ground shook again, and a huge crash erupted underneath. Will looked out and saw that the ground underneath her was cracking. She flew away just as Good and Bad Yan Lins soared out, grunting and throwing fists at one another. The others followed in, and soon the whole room was filled with good and evil former guardians.

WITCH, without much of a second thought, tore into the battle, battling the evil former guardians with great intensity and force.

Cornelia and Good Kadma combined forces, striking full force at Evil Kadma.

Good Halinor and Taranee, not to mention Good Yan Lin and Hay Lin, were locked in their own lethal combat against the evil counter parts.

Irma and Will stood back to back, and either to their left or right were the good former guardians.

Good Nerissa took a step back and warned, "Careful. They're a lot stronger than they look."

Will barked, "So I've noticed." She barely had enough time to block a black lightning bolt from the evil Nerissa.

Good Nerissa flew up higher into the air and shot three lightning bolts, one after another at Evil Nerissa. Will pulled out her own ammo, lightning sparking in all directions. But Evil Nerissa ducked and dived with breeze, leering and sneering at the others.

"Come on!" she hollered at them. "My grandmother can aim better than the both of you combined!"

"You know," Will smirked, "your mother's Good Nerissa's mother. Plus, you're insulting your better half."

"Better half? Please," Evil Nerissa snorted. "The only thing she is better at is running away!"

"Hey, I'm right here!" Good Nerissa snapped, aiming a round house kick at her evil twin. It missed, and in frustration she continued, "And just for the record, you guys did all the running."

"Ha!" Evil Nerissa crowed. "As if!"

Roaring in fury, Good Nerissa surged forward, colliding into the villainous twin. Will watched as the black and white forms zipped in and around, trying to send a finishing blow at the other. Will did her best to stay out of firing range as the attacks came, but it wasn't easy, as the attacks came from all directions.

Amazingly, she had managed to dodge most of the lightning. Only one had nailed her on the leg, but it only throbbed, nothing serious. However, a slight miscalculation on her part send her directly in line of two colliding attacks.

They struck without warning, and Will found herself swirling down to earth. She hit the crumbling surface of the bell tower, and a soft moan left her lips.

Man, did that hurt.

Slowly rising, Will looked up and watched the frenzy of attacks. This would not end until one would overcome the other. And who knew how long that would take.

Pushing herself up completely, Will followed the two forms zipping around. An idea struck her, and with a wicked grin, she aimed her finger at the Evil Nerissa. Only one shot, and if she missed, it was all going to heck.

ZAP!

Bingo, Will thought as Evil Nerissa turned in shock, then cried out when the lightning bolt hit its mark. Good Nerissa saw it coming and quickly slipped away, but made no moves to strike out at Evil Nerissa. She wanted until the other had regained her focus, but was slightly weaker than before. Will sighed, realizing then that the good former guardians would not sink to cheap shots.

Aiming again, Will fired another shot. The lightning bolt again hit its mark. But this time, Evil Nerissa wouldn't fall for it again. She aimed five black lightning bolts at Will, but they were all intercepted by Good Nerissa.

While that was happening, Will turned the table and striked again, sending Evil Nerissa flying.

The other guardians realized the plan and performed it as well, until all the evil former guardians were on the floor.

Will panted heavily as she towered over her defeated opponents and breathed, "Ok . . . it's time for you guys . . . to pack up . . . We beat you . . . fair and . . . square."

Evil Cassidy, face down, mumbled something under her breath.

Irma tauntingly leaned over and perked her ears up. "Eh? You said something, loser?"

Evil Cassidy slowly rose up to her hands and smirked darkly. Her back began to tremble, and Will heard a horrible noise. Laughter. Hideous laughter.

Spawning from her black cape appeared two enormous, ink black bat wings. They spread out, flinging out and knocking Good Cassidy and Hay Lin off their feet.

Evil Cassidy stood up, her blood red eyes redder and more malevolent than before. She jeered at her enemies, and growled, "I said I wasn't finished yet."

The other evil guardians stood, and bat wings had also extended out of their caps.

Dark clouds began to ooze out of the capes and surrounding their feet. Slowly, the darkness crept up along their legs, waist, chest, and finally their heads.

Good Nerissa pulled Will back and hissed into her ear, "Be careful! This is now official the final battle!"

Will's mouth gaped as she watched the darkness cover the evil guardians completely. Then a brilliant light flashed, and the clouds dissipated. However, what was left behind by those clouds was nothing good.


	13. Chapter 13

Will gaped in utter disgust at the sight. Sure, she knew the evil former guardians were, well, evil. But ugly?! Well, Will thought, bemused and disgusted, crime certainly doesn't pay. Nor does it do any good to your beauty, obviously.

True evil, in its purest form, was as black and disgusting as the most hated thing in the universe. The evil guardians were no longer guardians. They were creatures. Terrible, vile creatures.

They no long looked human, for now they bore on the flesh of human-size bats, standing on two powerful legs. Their arms were not attached to their leather wings, but rather free and fragile-looking. But when Will got a closer look, they rippled of pure muscle. They weren't just sticks, that's for sure.

Deformed and horrendous, the bats stood eight feet tall with huge dagger fangs, black noses with wide nostrils, red eyes with deep black pupils. More animal than anything, Will felt nothing but total darkness coming from these creatures. She took a step back and shuttered.

What were these creatures?

Good Nerissa gingerly grasped Will's shoulder and whispered encouragement into her ear; "Don't worry. They may be stronger in this form, but we can undergo a simpler transformation."

"Really?" Will asked.

Good Nerissa nodded.

One bat-like creature stepped forward, the one that used to be Evil Cassidy. Its demonic eyes flared a violent scarlet, deep black pits glaring back to her. "Frightened yet?" the creature hissed.

Irma and Taranee gasped and took two staggering steps back. The evil creature snorted a hideous laugh and sneered. Will nearly threw up. But the comforting feeling of Good Nerissa and the Good former guardians right by her side settled her stomach, and she glared back to the monster.

"Nice try, Ugly," Will jeered, smirking back at the things before her. "But we're a little old for the Boogey man joke. How about something a little more terrifying? Because I'm bored!"

The creature were clearly unfased by her taunt, and the first creature growled, "Oh, but this is just the beginning. Wait until you see the real terror of our might!"

The creatures spread out their enormous wings, and Will suddenly felt three feet shorter. She staggered back and cried out as the bats launched into the air, paralyzing the team with fear.

"Watch out!" she bellowed to the others. Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia took to the skies quickly, eyes keenly watching the enemies. Hay Lin pushed herself off the floor and ran as quickly as her legs permitted. "Grandma!" she shouted. "What are we going to do?"

"Wing it, Hay Lin!" Good Yan Lin commanded. The good former guardians came around in a tight circle, and like with the evil ones, they too were covered in smoke. But this smoke was white, and radiated goodness and truth. The clouds then burst, and five magnificent griffen-like creatures flew forth.

They were covered in glittering white feathers, powerful beaks, gleaming eyes, and long talons. Unlike the bats, the birds gave a sweet, gentle aura, nothing was malevolent about them.

Will again found herself staggering back, but not out of fear. Only awe and amazement filled her mind. Will found herself smiling despite of the immense danger present in the same room.

Her mind was snapped back into reality when a great rush of wide whipped out at her, and much to her horror, when she whirled around she discovered one of the bats behind her.

It bared its ugly teeth into a sneer, narrowing its red eyes gleefully. Will's entire shuttered, but before the beast could do anything, one of the white griffens came out from behind and jerked it back.

The bat roared in fury and slashed out against the griffen. The griffen, however, quickly recovered and lashed out back, its long talons making contact with the bat's thin skin. The creature reared back and roared in agony, black smoke oozing out of its wound.

The griffen turned to Will, its golden eyes filled with wisdom. It then spoke, but calmly, as if instructing a child, "Will, now is the time to act upon the weakness. It is our only hope of beating the beasts."

"What makes you say that?" Will asked.

Just then, one of the bats swooped from the skies and tried to grab Cornelia. The earth guardian screamed and twisted in the vice grip of the creature. Irma, seeing her fellow guardian in trouble, flew in and struck out at the bat. The creature hissed and reared back, spitting venomous spit. Then it rose up one claw, and struck out at Irma, sending her plummeting toward one of the bells.

"Irma!" Taranee cried out. Cornelia gasped as Irma's head collided into the hard metallic surface of the bronze bell.

DONG!!! went the bell as it swung to and fro. Irma collapsed onto the ground, groaning and moaning in pain.

The bell's sound rung through Will's ear drums, but she fought the urge to cover her ears and ran over to her wounded friend.

Hay Lin kneed down next to Irma and helped her upright. "Are you alright?" she asked, panting.

Irma groaned and nodded painfully, grimacing at her pounding head. "Y-yeah. I'll live. Though I doubt I'll get out of this without a concussion."

Taranee, who was standing just a meter away, looked to the skies and gasped. She pointed urgently, exclaiming, "Guys, look!"

Everyone did, and much to the surprise to everyone, the bats were cringing in pain at the toll of the bell. A thought then hit Will's head. Weakness, she thought. It suddenly made since.

"Guys!" Will declared. "It makes sense now!"

"What makes sense?" Hay Lin questioned.

"The weakness the good guardians were talking about!" Will said, panting. "It makes perfect sense. Just think. The bad guys are bats now, and bats mainly rely on hearing, sonar."

"So the bells make such a powerful sonic noise that it hurts their ears," Taranee finished. "Will, you're a genius!"

Will felt a wave of pride and lifted her chin a bit. "Well, I wouldn't say a genius . . ."

"Since when did you pay attention in biology?" Cornelia jested.

Will then felt her face reddening, but she quickly shook her head and said, "Come on! Time to make some noise!"

She then flew up, and shouting, "Quintessence!" she zapped one of the bells alive. It then began to move on its own, swinging back and forth. The gonging didn't stop, so the bats were in even more pain.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin quickly followed in on their leader, making the bells ring as hard and loud as they could.

DING-DING-DING-DING!

The evil former guardians screeched and wailed out in furious rag, but could do nothing to stop the sound from destroying their ears.

"It's working!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"Keep it up!" Will commanded, zapping another bell to life, causing it to ring. Hay Lin thrusted the air up, shaking the bells, making the balls inside ram against the inner walls of the bells. Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia also helped, slamming into the bells as hard as they could.

The sudden surge of victory was quickly dashed when Will noticed something more than discouraging. The good former guardians were also screeching in pain, beating their wings heavily against the air. Will's mind panicked, and she screamed to the others, "Stop the bells! Now!"

The guardians stopped, pausing, confused by Will's sudden cry. Good Cassidy looked up weakly and croaked, "No, Will! Don't stop!"

"Grandma!" Hay Lin exclaimed. She then flew over to aid her grandmother, only to be stopped by one of the evil guardians. The bat opened its mouth and screeched, creating a powerful ray of sonic blast. Hay Lin screamed, the wind sending her flying. Good Yan Lin then leaped at the evil bat and wrapped her arms around the beast.

Will gasped as she watched how quickly the bats and the birds had recovered. Was there no end to this torture?

"Will!" cried one of the birds. It flew over to her, its white wings spread out behind.

Will shaded her eyes and asked, "Cassidy?"

The griffen nodded. "Yes. Listen, you don't have much time. Zap all the bells with Quintessence, and when the creatures are down, attack them."

"B-but what about you?" Will asked.

Good Cassidy waved her claw dismissively. "It doesn't matter. The point is the bells weaken us, making it harder to recover. But if they're not ringing, we recover quickly. It would be an endless battle. But if you weaken that part, the wounds will last longer, and you can defeat them quicker. Understand?"

Will found herself nodding slowly. It would make sense, but . . . to go through all that pain? It seemed unthinkable. But Good Cassidy and the other good guardians were ready to take it on. So Will could only acknowledge the order and swung her arm at the rest of WITCH. "You heard her, ladies! Get those bells ringing!"

The Guardians soared up, striking the bells with all their strength. Will could hear the screeching and wailing of the evil and good guardians, but soon it was drowned out by the rhythmic sound of the tolling bells.

Then, with curiosity, Will looked over her shoulder. The bats were still there, on their claws and knees, but still there. Bewilderment attacked her mind. But she thought . . ?

"Hey, Taranee," Will called through her mind. Taranee looked up, but her lips did not move as she asked, "What?"

"How come the evil guardians haven't disappeared yet? They should have croaked by now."

Taranee looked at the bats, then back at Will. "Well, Will, what did Good Cassidy tell you?"

"She . . . oh."

"What?"

"It just came back, T. Never mind. Telepath the others they need to change course and attack the evil guardians."

"But what the—"

"I've got this. You attack." Will focused all he energy on the bells. The lightning pentatrated through their copper shell and fill it with ivory light. She then willed them to swing, to ring as loud and as hard as they could.

She couldn't see what was going on behind her, so she asked mentally, "Hey, T, can you give me a front row view of the fight?"

"Sure. Just close your eyes." Will did, and suddenly she was looking through Taranee's eyes. She smiled to herself and commented, "So this is what it's like to wear glasses."

"Will." But Taranee said no more and sighed. Will saw Taranee shake her head, as her line of sight was temporarily shaken. Then everything straightened out, with Taranee sending a full parray of fire balls. Beside her, in the corner of Taranee's eye, was Hay Lin, furiously blasting her opponents with strong gusts of wind. Will couldn't see Irma or Cornelia, but in Taranee's view, she did see water pouring from above, and the earth shook beneath.

She saw the evil guardians try to fly, but nothing happened, their wings were too heavy. The battle was won.

Just when everything seemed done, Evil Cassidy looked up and roared, digging her claws into the cement. It cracked and splittered under her claws, and black smoke oozed out of her wound. "This isn't done!"

"Really?" Will heard Taranee asked. "Because it sure seems like that."'

The final attack. Everyone gave it their all. Even Will had turned around, eyes open, blasting the evil guardians with everything's she's got.

A massive explosion followed in, blowing everyone out of the sky and onto the ground. Groaning, Will looked up and saw only the black smoke from the evil guardians. They had done it.

"We did it, guys!" she exclaimed as loudly as she could, which was only a small whisper.

The others only groaned and moaned in pain. They must all be exhausted. Will groaned herself, her body screaming for rest. But she somehow managed to get on her feet, and there she stood, looking out at the empty floor. Nothing was there, completely absent of the evil it once held up . . .

Wait! Where are the former guardians?! Looking around urgently, panic took over her mind. What if they had killed them? What they . . .

Will's thoughts were suddenly put on hold when the entire building trembled and quaked beneath her feet. "Will!" she heard Hay Lin scream. She whirled around, her voice trembling like the ground under her. "Run!!!"

"But what about my grandmother?" Hay Lin pleaded. Will shook her head. "I don't see them! But listen, they would want us getting out of harm's way fast!"

The others looked slightly ready to protest, but they thought better of it and took off. However, the slight hope they could make it was dimmed, for their strength had been sapped out of them. Their wings collapsed in exhaustion, and there they lay, perfectly in range of attack.

So this how it all ends? Will thinks for the second time. We just defeated the bad guys, and now we're going to be buried in a church? Funny.

But as Will laid there, completely drained, she didn't seem to notice a shadow following over her form, and soft footsteps around her. But she did notice arms lifting her up, and then she felt a breeze through her face. Will blinked in surprise, and noticed how she was off the ground, suspended in the air. She began to kick in panic, but a cheerful voice said, "Easy there, pal! I'm on your side!"

"Nerissa?" Will asked, unsure of herself.

"The one and only! Now hold on to your lunch, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

After soaring out and away from the collapsing church, Will had discovered that the evil former guardians and good former guardians had become one being again, but with the evil side dorman. Happily, she knew that the Nerissa who she was talking to was the old Nerissa, the one who used to be Keeper before becoming corrupted. Faithfully, the former guardians flew them back to safety, back to Heatherfield where it call began . . .

Will: Hey y'all, glad to see you! Well, to put in simple terms, CHYKN became the team they once knew themselves as. Nerissa's now on our side, and boy, I'm enjoying everything this woman's teaching me! She even taught me how to glamour. It was hard, but I soon got it. As reward for being good guys again, the former guardians got their old powers back. But I'm jealous, because they got cool bird wings! Mind you, they can't change back, but hey, what I wouldn't give for wings like those. Cassidy's got red wings, Halinor's got gold ones, Yan Lin's are black with white flecks, Kadma's is dark tawny, and Nerissa's is ebony. I told them I was so jealous, and Yan Lin would laugh and say, "Get in line."

Well, enough of me rambling on about that nonsence. The guys decided to get a 'fresh start', so now they're playing our game, 'being ordinary high school students'. Of course, that meant that if Yan Lin wanted to be Hay Lin's classes, she'd have to look our age . . . I can see the wheels turning in your head. Yes, CHYKN now looks like a bunch of fourteen year olds. Funny how it all turned out. But, thankfully, things are back to normal, mostly anyway. But still, something bugs me. Like, if someone as kind and sweet as Cassidy and Yan Lin could have a dark side like that, who knows what kind of evil is inside me. I try not to think about it, but still . . . I always have this nagging feeling.

I just hope it's my imagination hallucinating.

* * *

AN: Finally, I've finished this story. Took me forever, but I got it done. Now, on to Genesis: Dragons In Our Midst!


End file.
